


Sickness

by Flame_Doctor



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Coyra is overpowered, Fainting, Fear, Knives, Medical Trauma, Memories, One Shot, Original Character(s), Secrets, Vane has no chill, the Armada sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_Doctor/pseuds/Flame_Doctor
Summary: Tasked by Deacon to infiltrate Skull Island as a spy, Vane finds himself associating with a few pirates along the way. He can't be found out. He's hardly a month into the mission, and the risk of getting caught is already wearing down on his mind. Even if he has been acting suspicious, Orion's been quiet about it. Coyra, on the other hand, has decided not to be so subtle.In short, the edgy spy boi is losing his mind, so he foolishly challenges the assassin ho's skills.
Kudos: 2





	Sickness

Vane rested his elbows on his knees, running a hand through his hair mechanically and letting out a shaky breath.

“I don’t know why this is happening to me,” he muttered hopelessly, both hands now covering his face as he tried ignoring how tense his muscles were.

He’d lost track of how many times he’d gotten a stress headache over the subject of Orion. He didn’t understand how someone so small and so quiet could make him so nervous! Coyra had always teased him about him having a crush on Orion. Whether he did or didn't had nothing to do with this! The loose grains of beach sand beneath him did not help to fend off the unpleasant floating sensation growing in his head. No stability...

Coyra sat beside him, her presence managing to be both empathic and aloof.

“Are you sure you’re not hiding something from him?” She suggested with a raised brow before adding, “or from me?”

As if on cue, Vane lunged, landing on top of the redhead, pressing his forearm into her neck. Moonlight glinted off his blade as its point rested just below her chin. Grains of sand mixed with Coyra’s red strands, though she remained still.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He demanded, grey eyes massive with sudden fury as his thoughts began to wander.

_Vane sat on the rooftop of a cast-aside building that resided on the very edge of Skull Island’s main square. The commotion of the tavern was still well within earshot from here, but it was a place that he was never noticed or found by anyone, and that was good enough for him. He hugged his knees closer to his chest, hoping to ward off the cold of the evening breeze._

_The feelings and sights and sounds, the events of his day played over and over in his head on a brutal repeat. Even when he was surrounded by complete darkness and total silence, it was just too much damn noise! He reached up to press into his head with his hands, as if doing so would better prevent his mind from falling apart. He hadn’t even noticed that someone had approached him until said person began speaking from the ground below._

_“Hey,” a smooth, high voice caused Vane to jump, and he jerked his head in the direction of the new sound._

_It was a girl - a woman - who regarded him. She wore a dark-colored bandana hat as well as a tightly-fitted, black outfit that opened slightly in the front, seductively showing off her feminine physique. Vane’s eyes wandered a bit before refocusing. Framed by her shoulder-length, blood-red hair was a gorgeous facial structure, that of which was only slightly off-put by her sharp gaze and mischievous half-smile. Her tone was almost mocking, yet her voice was relaxed and put Vane at ease, her words implying concern that Vane failed to detect and therefore didn’t feel threatened by. She called up to him again._

_“Having trouble?”_

Vane shook off the memory and the hopeful feelings it encouraged, making his decision as the woman he’d met weeks ago stared at his knife with an unimpressed look.

“What are you gonna do with that?” Coyra inquired, as if humoring a child that had found a fresh crayon. Was this even a fucking question?

“Kill you,” Vane hissed, grinning madly. The redhead showed no signs of discomfort, even as Vane pressed his forearm harder into her neck to choke her. The knife remained still. “What else?”

She looked up at him, hazel eyes taking on a laser-focus as she observed him closely, attentively. Vane watched her, stopping to let himself be intrigued despite the vibration in his limbs and the slamming of his heart. After a moment, Coyra’s features relaxed, and she smirked up at him once more, entirely calm.

“You won’t kill me,” she told him, her tone taking on a new level of amusement, like this was all a joke and she was awaiting the punchline.

“Really?” He chuckled between accelerated breaths. Coyra’s smirk only widened, even when the cold metal of the blade bit into her flesh and scraped against her collarbone. A tiny, dark droplet dragged its way out of the cut, rolling slowly down her pale skin as Vane shifted his position. “And why’s that?”

In a flash, Coyra struck Vane’s forearm at an angle, causing the knife to go flying out of his grip and off to the side like a slingshot. He hardly had time to gawk before his upper arm was pulled downwards, gravity finishing the job of throwing him to the ground face-first. Spitting sand, Vane felt Coyra’s weight on top of his back, the force keeping him from moving or struggling as he saw her spinning a dagger from the corner of his eye. It danced between her fingers effortlessly, like it was an extension of herself. She was a master!

Why did she even get close to him in the first place? She meant to bust him from the very start! How could he have been so fucking stupid? People didn’t just befriend him like that - they never did! There was always a motive, or a plan to turn on him once they’ve had enough. Friends seemed to be popular for a lot of people, but they didn’t exist for Vane. Of all the people he could’ve exposed himself to...

“Sorry, Vane,” Coyra purred above him, the grin in her voice apparent as she gave him an ironically sportsmanlike pat on the back, like they had just played a game. “I win.” If Vane’s head wasn’t spinning before, it surely was now as memories flooded his thoughts once more. The cold, robotic voice of Deacon echoed in his head.

**_“Should you turn against us...”_ **

His skin was crawling all over.

**_“...you will receive further tweaking until the errors in your programming are resolved.”_ **

She knows now.

**_No_ **

They all know now.

**_No!_ **

I’m going back.

**_I’m not going back!_ **

With his thoughts shrieking, Andrew Vane felt physically sick, the last thing he remembered before blacking out on the sand-

**_I don’t want to go back!!_ **

-being the sight of that operating table.


End file.
